Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical staples and devices for applying surgical staples. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for sealing a puncture wound or incision into a body cavity.
Background of Related Art
Surgical access devices, including trocars and port assemblies, are known, as are myriad of procedures that may be performed through these devices. Typically, an access device includes a housing and a cannula extending from the housing. The housing may include valves, seals and other mechanisms for directing an instrument into a body cavity of a patient. Cannulas typically are configured to pass through the skin of the patient into the body cavity, i.e., abdomen, either through the use of a bladed tip or through a premade incision.
Upon completion of a procedure, the one or more access devices used to access the body cavity of the patient are removed, thus creating one or more puncture wounds or incisions. The size of the incision may vary depending on the size of the cannula used to access the body cavity. Certain procedures require a larger passageway into the body cavity in which to complete the procedure. Closing the abdominal side of the incision using conventional methods, i.e. staples or sutures, requires either accessing the incision internally or increasing the dimension of the incision to permit manipulation of a suture or stapling device therethrough. As the body cavity is being accessed through the opening being closed, accessing the opening from within the body cavity typically is not an option. Attempting to suture or staple the abdominal side of the opening using conventional methods may result in added time to complete the procedure, additional trauma to the tissue and/or unnecessary scarring.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a stapler and a surgical stapling instrument configured for closing the inner body cavity side of an opening.